


Everything I Touch Isn't Dark Enough

by FiestySpoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank Anderson is So Done, How Do I Tag, M/M, Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Top Gavin Reed, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiestySpoon/pseuds/FiestySpoon
Summary: Gavin can't really handle That Connor has basic human rights now, he also can't really handle how cute Connor suddenly seems to be to him.





	1. Ever Since I Could Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin Reed is an asshole who doesn't understand feelings. Connor is an android who is oblivious™

Connor was regretfully awoken that morning by the aggressive barking of Sumo, and quickly after that by Hank yelling. 

"Damn dog! I love you I swear. Get outta my way!" 

He heard the door opening and Hank speaking to someone in a very grumpy tone, that was actually very normal for Hank.

Connor had recently become deviant, and this whole 'tired' thing that came with it wasn't exactly his cup of tea. He didn't even sleep he just shut down, which was kinda like sleep for androids he supposed. Deviants were far more human, and humans needed sleep so here he was. He just wondered who was at the door that Hank was talking to.

"Connor!"

Speak of the devil.

"Get up! we've gotta case, and they sent fuckin Reed to get us" he grumbled as he moved to his room to get dressed and ready.

Connor sat up in bed and stretched his arms above his head, he didn't exactly need to but it was a comforting movement and something he had learned from Hank, Hank stretched and yawned a lot.

Connor was currently shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants that Hank had purchased soon after Connor moved in. (They were black and read "The android sent by Cyberlife" Hank had them made told Connor that he said it so much he may as well wear it) Connor himself was in a bedroom, well it had belonged to Hanks son, Cole, before his unfortunate death. He had a bed and the freedom to decorate the room as he pleased, currently all that was in it was a desk with a couple potted cacti on it. Boring, but Connor didn't mind.

Gavin Reed walked past his room, "Good morning officer Reed" Connor spoke. Gavin took one look into Connors room before backing up. Was that a blush? No it probably wasn't. He should probably get dressed now huh?

Connor did as he saw fit and got dressed, it was his normal clothes. A white button down, black slacks, and the DPD branded jacket he wore now as compared to his Cyberlife issued jacket he had worn before the revolution. He stepped out of the room and found Officer Reed standing with his arms crossed and Sumo looking up at him, Hank whispering to Sumo to attack. Sumo would not attack as Sumo himself was a good dog, a good dog that upon seeing Connor barked once (a 'boof' sound) and moved to get petted by his favorite android.

"Alright Reed, dare I ask why you got us up at this ungodly hour of the goddamn morning?" Hank asked with disdain in his voice, common when speaking To Gavin Reed.

"One fuckin word Anderson, homicide"

"And ya couldn't wake up anyone else from DPD why?"

"Cause there's an android involved and you and me both know that plastic over there is the only one who can handle android cases"

"You call him that one more time Reed and I swear-"

"ladies you're both pretty, can we move on now?" Connor spoke. It was a joke.

Hank taught him to joke...he did not teach him well.

"Yeah, yeah whatever plastic wants plastic gets"

This comment Earned Reed a firm smack to the back of the head from Hank, Gavin then proceeded to cuss at him the whole way back to the car, Hank returned the cussing, Connor just kinda blocked it out. 

\--------------------------

The murder occurred in downtown Detroit and by the time they arrived reporters were already swarming the scene of the crime. A police android stood at the line and kept the swarm of reporters back and in order. When Reed approached with Hank and Connor in tow they were scanned and then let through quite easily.

The murder was of an android and a human and android child was missing, as was the murderer.

They entered the house and Gavin covered his nose for a moment. "This thirium shit smells like...shit" he shook his head before uncovering his nose.

Connor scanned the area quickly and easily, his LED blinking between blue and yellow.

"The android has its neck broke...however that isn't what killed it, a gunshot to the chest and head seem to be the fatal wounds, it lost a lot of thirium" Connor spoke as he knelt to the ground.

"Oh Jesus Christ, here he goes" Hank muttered turning his back as Connor dipped his index and middle fingers into the thirium and brought it to his tongue.

"Hey, hey, whoa plastic the hell are you doing?!" Gavin quite nearly sounded as though he would have a heart attack. Connor merely looked confused.

"I'm testing the blood, I can run samples in real time"

"With your goddamn tongue?...that's it I've heard it all, continue plastic" Reed rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in defeat.

\------------------

By the end of the night they had only one lead and it was the elderly neighbors, not much to go off of. Meanwhile they had two missing children and a murderer on the loose. However captain Fowler had told them that they wouldn't be the only ones working on this case, they'd find those children and throw the murderer in prison.

"Hey Hank" Gavin spoke as they drove "can I ask ya something? Like uh...like for a favor?"

Hank shot a glare at him but nodded in compliance.

"I uh...I got evicted last night, I asked Chris if I could stay with him and his wife said no..."

Connor had never heard Gavin sound like this, he seemed scared.

"What're you askin' Reed?" Hank growled

"I'm asking...I'm asking if I can stay with ya for a bit"


	2. Everything Inside Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really well received and thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! I love you all <3

"So ya take us out for a case just to spring this question on me? The fuck do ya take me for Reed? A homeless shelter?"

"Listen Anderson, I know you're mad but its literally just a few days until I get back on my feet"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you probably can't keep a paycheck cause ya do drugs or something asshole"

"They drug test is at the precinct Hank! And if it wasn't for your plastic prick I wouldn't be getting paid less"

"Call him that one more time so help me-"

"Could you two please quit yelling? You're upsetting Sumo" Connor decided to finally pipe up after listening to the back and forth between Gavin and Hank. It has been like this since the conversation started in the car, and it was upsetting Sumo. Who was currently nuzzled in Connors lap and halfway up him by now, almost muffling his comment in his fur.

"Hank listen...I'm not asking for a lot, hell you don't even have to feed me, just a place to stay that's it, I asked a bunch of others at the precinct and they said no" Gavins voice sounded desperate, that's what Connor could deduce at least.

Hank seemed to think for a moment, looking at Connor and then back to Gavin. "Alright fine ya twisted my fuckin leg Reed, you can stay, but ya get your own food and ya sleep on the couch...AND ya don't touch my dog, only Connor can touch Sumo" Gavin and Hank both took a moment to look over to Connor who was now slightly less covered by Sumo.

"Thank you so much Anderson, you have no idea how much this means to me" Gavin almost hugged Hank but Hank stopped him with a hand to his chest and a look in his eye that pretty much said 'touch me and I'll snap your neck right on the spot, Connor won't say anything'. Gavin decided to nod his head and back away slightly.

"Thank you" he smiled, Connor had never really seen Gavin smile...he looked far better when he smiled.

"I'm gonna get some fuckin sleep, Connor, wake me if anything comes up, Reed...ugh" he grumbled before walking down the hall to his bedroom and shutting the door. Leaving Connor on the couch with Sumo and Gavin just kinda standing. The television was on showing some cartoon of yellow people, Connor never really understood it but Hank liked it, he liked Spongebob as well but Connor never really dwelled on it.

With a flick of yellow from his LED Connor changed the television to the news, Connor understood that far better.

"...detective Reed, can I ask you a personal question?" Connor asked, looking to the man who had taken a seat on the other end of the couch.

"I'm all ears tin can" Gavin spoke and Connor thought over his words for a moment.

"What did you mean by 'if it wasn't for that plastic prick I wouldn't be getting paid less'?" He mimicked Gavins voice almost perfectly causing Gavin to jump back a bit.

"First of all...don't do that ever again it's creepy as hell, and second of all...the precincts hiring tons of android cops, all because they saw how efficient you were at getting the job done, I like this job, its the one thing I'm kinda sorta good at and now I'm basically getting paid minimum wage, and ya can't pay rent, bills, and food off on minimum wage" he sighed and dragged his hands through his hair.

"Well...I'm sorry for that detective" Connor looked up and Gavin shrugged.

"Its not really your fault...I was just mad I guess, sorry bout that Connor" 

"It's no big deal detective Reed...well I'll let you get some sleep here on the couch, I'll go to my room now to recharge" Connor stood up from the couch and worked his way relatively close to the hall.

"Hey tin can"

Connor stopped and turned to the sound of Gavins voice, calling him by yet another crude nickname of his.

"Ya know you can call me Gavin right?"

Connor chuckled, an odd sound as he wasn't used to laughing or chuckling.

"I'll call you by your name, when you call me by mine" 

And with that Connor went off to his room to undress and recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connors a salty cinnamon roll lmao
> 
> Also we all know Gavins gonna raid Hanks booze stash then spy on Connor, Agreed? 
> 
> Also like no ones worried about those missing kids? Connor will find them, that's just how he works lmao
> 
> I love you all!  
> -FiestySpoon


	3. Just Wanted To Fit In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took awhile but its here! Thank all of you for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> <3

Connor had plugged himself in and laid himself on the bed to recharge and rest for approximately one hour and twenty-two minutes. He was aware of this because the minor racket from the kitchen had pulled him out of his blissful shut down.

He groaned softly and shook his head, well, Hank wasn't going to get up and check on the noise (Hank himself could probably sleep through a nuclear bombing and still wake up confused) so he supposed that meant he probably should.

He shifted his feet around Sumo, who had gotten onto the bed somewhere within the hour and twenty-two minutes he was shut down. Once he was out of bed he pulled on the first t-shirt he could find (a Knights of the Black Death shirt that he had 'borrowed' from Hank) and nudged his bedroom door open just enough to look to Hanks room, door still shut, obviously, and down the other end of the hall where the kitchen light was flicked on along with the living room television.

Connor cocked a brow before pushing his door open completely and making his way toward the source of the living room.

"This damn TV I just wanna watch a movie!" This voice was clearly Gavin's and he was quite clearly intoxicated. 

"Hey ya plastic asshole! Up so early? Want some booze? Can androids even drink booze?" Gavins words were slurred as he held up a half empty bottle of whiskey, a couple other empty bottles of various alcohol brands littered the floor.

"Detective Reed I must inform you that that liquor belongs to Hank and I assure you he will not be pleased to find the mess along with a majority of his liquor drank" Connor sighed though he knew he didn't need to, another habit he had learned after about a year of living with Hank.

"Lighten up pinocchio, its fine" he chuckled and Connor couldn't help but tilt his head a bit (Gavin thought this made him look like a puppy but this isn't his POV). "Detective how do myself and a fictional wooden puppet relate in any way?" Connor asked in a mildly confused tone.

"You wanna be a real boy don't ya? Looking for the blue fairy of android revolution to do that for ya, and good ol geppetto to take care of his new son" he said it as if it was obvious and Connor supposed it did kinda make sense in a way.

"Anyways detective I would recommend you clean your mess and get some sleep, there are blankets and pillows for you to sleep on if you need. I will be waking you and 6 o'clock sharp" Connor nodded with finality before turning around.

"Hey Connor? You listen to heavy metal?"

Connor tried to ignore how his thirium pump skipped a couple beats when Gavin called Connor by his name. He dismissed this as simply being surprised by the lack of crude nickname being used.

"Hank does mostly, I find it has a lot of...energy" he looked over his shoulder at Gavin, Gavin had a lot of energy as well. "Goodnight...Detective Reed" Connor nodded before heading back to his room for the night.

Connor had closed the door, leaving a crack in it to allow some light and to allow Sumo to leave the room if he so wished.

Connor had just slipped his shirt off his body, stretching and flexing in an almost sort of meditation way to prepare for shut down. He was starting on removing his sweatpants (Connor commonly shut down in just his boxers) before he sighed.

"Detective Reed I would appreciate if you wouldn't spy on me while I'm undressing, it's quite inappropriate"

There was a sound like shutting the bedroom door and quickly walking away. Connor shook his head and mentally thanked Cyberlife for the scanner he was equipped with. Though his thirium pump seemed to be beating slightly faster now. It was odd and Connor wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He finished taking off his sweatpants and plugged himself in, lying on his back and preparing for shut down.

He was gonna end detective Reed.

"Detective Reed, spying again?"

Again the scurrying down the hall. Connors thirium pump was acting odd, he would have to ask someone about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busted, good job Gavin lmao
> 
> Looks like our boy Connors developing a bit of a crush? Mayhaps?
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> <3


	4. I Was Never One For Pretenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spotty updates! I'll try to get on a better schedule! Hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> <3

Connor slowly slid his eyes open, having been awoken by the sound of some barking dog. Waiting no...that's Hank, yelling at Detective Reed. Connor honestly couldn't say he was surprised, he tried to warn Detective Reed about the empty bottles and how mad Hank would be but he hadn't listened to him as it seems.

"Fuckin Reed I have half a mind to break these bottles over your head and male ya pick up the glass without getting blood on my floor!"

Connor was correct, this was in fact about the alcohol.

Connor sighed, though he didn't really need to, sitting up in bed and blindly grabbing a shirt from his nightstand to put on. Sliding off his bed he stretched his limbs and recovered from a relatively short, but just long enough, shut down mode. He gathered the clothes he would need for today, a generic black suit with white button down and grey and turquoise colored tie. He didn't put it on though as he both needed to make breakfast and wanted to see how hard Hank had Detective Reeds face shoved against the floor.

When he walked into the living room he was encouraged by the fact that Hank did not, in fact, have detective Reeds face smushed into the ground, instead he was standing with the single angriest face he'd ever seen on Hanks face, while Gavin was picking up and throwing away multiple empty bottles.

"And you'll be paying me back for those Reed" Hank spoke as Gavin threw away the last of the empty bottles of alcohol.

"Yeah, yeah, I said I was sorry"  
"Sorry doesn't make up for thirteen empty bottles of liquor and I found ya peeking into Connors room twice last night!...oh good morning Connor"

It appeared to Connor that he had only just now been noticed and apparently he was gonna have to start locking his door at night.

"Good morning Hank, detective Reed, would either of you like breakfast this morning?" Connor spoke eyeing both of the men.

"I'm good" detective Reed spoke with a nod.  
"I can make something Connor" Hank assured but Connor stepped into the kitchen before he could. "Hank I insist"

Hank always seemed to have a problem with Connor doing household chores, something about it being a personal thing since androids were basically household slaves before the revolution. Connor didn't understand this since he himself was built as a detective and not a household assistant. But he amused Hanks opinion, sometimes at least.

He rummaged through the refrigerator, after arguing shortly with Hank over who was making breakfast, he decided on eggs benedict over toast. It was simple enough and Hank wouldn't say anything about Connors 'fancy shmancy recipes' he had learned since moving in with Hank and Sumo.

Connor put the breakfast on one of Hanks glasses plates and put it on the table with a napkin and a fork, as well as a fresh cup of coffee. "Breakfast is ready Hank" of course Hank came forward to the dining table but Sumo also came forward, Connor filled his food bowl with some kibble along with some gravy from a previous nights dinner. Sumo always appreciated gravy.

"Thanks Connor" Hank said sitting at the table.

Connor sat in a seat near Hank and simply waiting. Hank wasn't dressed yet and Gavin was wearing what he had been wearing the previous night, Connor decided he had time to wait.

Connor focused on Detective Reed for a moment. Scanning his face. The scar on his nose. His black-brown hair, the jacket he always wore. He didn't even notice Gavin turn his head. "The fuck you looking at plastic?" "Hey!" Hank glared in Gavin's direction but didn't do much else after Gavin lowered his glare.

\------------------------------

The ride to the precinct was tense to say the least. Especially because Hank was having Connor tally up the total of what Gavin owed Hank in liquor. 

"Anderson I can't afford a place to live how the hell am I gonna pay you back for your booze?" 

"Shoulda thought about that before ya got drunk on my alcohol, spied on my boy in your drunken state, and messed with Sumo"

Connor decided to take the silent route through this car ride. Listening to his thirium pump hum in his ears. He didn't appreciate detective Reed spying on him but at the same time just the thought of detective Reed alone made his thirium pump beat harder and hum in his head. He'd have to ask Hank about that later. 

Meanwhile he ran through the database in his mind for the information necessary for today's investigation. They now had images of the kidnapper, the child, and the child android. They were cute children...Connor was gonna find them, no matter what it took of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer hope you guys like it!
> 
> <3


	5. Everything I Tried To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to back chapters look at me go lmao  
> Hope you like the chapter!
> 
> <3

The precinct was far from quiet today. Hank had entered Fowlers office, being told to leave Connor and Gavin outside the room while they talked.

After a good long moment Connor nodded his head.

"Well detective Reed, I am going to go over evidence and leads in the files, I recommend you do the same"  
"I'm gonna get a coffee first plastic" he snorted and turned to walk away, Connor doing the same.

"Hey" Connor turned at Gavins voice.

"You want anything?...prick" he added the insult almost half heartedly and Connor couldn't help the small smile that crossed his features. "I'm alright detective" he answered with a nod of his head, Gavin lingered for a moment before murmuring an "alrightie then..." And heading to the break room.

Connor seated himself at his desk and with a yellow blink of his LED, began examining the files on their current case.

"Sheldon Corona, age 45, accused of murder and the kidnapping of his biological daughter and the families AT200 android" Connor read off of the files as he scrolled through them. "Myra Corona, 13 years old, kidnapped by her father. AT200 android, registered name, Noah, kidnapped by the families father along with his human sister" he read with a hum. There were few leads and almost no clues, this was going to be very difficult, though that was exactly what Connor had been designed to work with before his deviancy.

A tap on the shoulder caused Connor to turn around, Hank stood behind him. A little sweater dripping from his temple, Connor examined that Hank had probably been yelling at Captain Fowler as per usual. "Find anything son?" Connor couldn't help but smile, he liked it when Hank called him son, it made him feel like real family honestly. "Nothing much, save for the neighbors account of what happened...one of them works for the Eden Club, an android, one of them is an older woman, and the final one has children who went to school with the daughter and the android son" he heard Hank humming behind him.

"It's not much to go off of but we can interview the witnesses and see where that gets us?" He turned his head over his shoulder to look at Hank who nodded, keeping his eyes on the screen. "You got a schedule for any of em?" Hank asked turning his steely gaze to Connor who turned to the computer once more.

"The android working at the Eden Club is actually working right now, based on his schedule at least"  
"Looks like we've got an interrogation...go gather fuckin Reed, I'll get the car started"

Connor nodded his head, logging off of his computer and heading to the break room where Gavin was chatting with an officer known only to Connor as Chris White marsh.

Connor was about to enter but he stopped, they seemed to be talking about something important. "Come on Gav, are you coming out to me?" Chris laughed and he heard Gavin hushing him. "Come on man, I say one guy is hot and suddenly I'm gay" "I won't disagree, it's just way better since mister straight android hunter has a crush on a guy android" Chris was still laughing. Connor decided now was a good time to intervene, after all his thirium pump was very loud right now and quite frankly he couldn't handle it.

"Detective Reed" Connor spoke as he walked around the corner. Gavin himself looked as though he would pass out, so Connor decided to pretend he hadn't just been eavesdropping. "We are currently heading to the Eden Club to interview a witness" Connor crossed his arms over his chest as if waiting 'patiently'. Chris elbowed Gavin in a teasing manner and Gavin slapped his arm, muttering a "fuck off" before standing up and moving to follow Connor.

As they walked to the exit of the precinct Gavin sighed. "Hey plastic...sorry for, ya know, spying on you last night...I get weird when I'm drunk and I needed to drink cause of, well you know" Connor nodded and smirked, they were nearing Hanks car now that they were out of the precinct. "It's quite alright detective Reed" Gavin smiled a bit and Connor chuckled.

"And I'm quite sorry for eavesdropping, also frankly it is one-hundred percent alright to have a crush on a male android, I hope you get a chance with whoever it happens to be" 

Gavins eyes got very big, but he didn't say anything about it now that Hank was waiting in a specific 'dad pose' with his arms folded and his head tilted back as he waited patiently for Connor and Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand Connors a little piece of shit when he wants to be
> 
> The Eden Club must always show up in any DBH fanfic its like a rule lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this second chapter!
> 
> <3


	6. Just Wouldn't Settle In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the sex androids!
> 
> Also Gavins a jealous boy™
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> <3

The drive to Eden Club was relatively silent, save for occasional small talk and the blaring or heavy metal music from the speakers of the car, to which Gavin had expressed disdain but Hank only responded by turning his music up. Gavin decided it was best to shut his mouth after that because clearly his comments were getting him nowhere.

In the car Hank drove, Connor rode in the passenger seat, and Gavin had been placed in the back. Connor was sure that had there been no android revolution Gavin would be complaining about the android getting shotgun while the human sat in the back. But currently he seemed begrudgingly content about sitting in the back.

When they arrived at the Eden Club Connor could swear he was getting Deja vu. He exited the car and listened to the two doors close before heading forward. The policy of the Eden Club had changed since the revolution. Some androids didn't mind 'working' for their money in this profession and therefore while they still worked there they got paid for their surfaces now unlike before. 

Connor himself still found the sexual androids in large tubes to rent unsettling but that was just him personally.

Upon entering the Eden Club the trip was greeted by sexy music and sexy androids who all danced and showed off for the attention of one of the three.

Having called beforehand the manager of the club was already waiting their arrival. "Greetings Mister Marques" Connor spoke in his usual calm and soothing voice. "Greetings detectives, you said you wish to speak with me?"

"Well more or less, we wish to speak with an android who works here by the name of Andreas, he may be an Important asset to our case" Connor spoke while Hank kept his gaze on the manager while Gavin looked around at all the various androids.

"It seems crime brings you guys here a lot hehe...Andreas is with a customer currently but when he is finished I will inform him of your arrival" Connor nodded and turned to the other two as the manager left their presence.

"Never thought I'd be back in this place, especially not for work" Hank grumbled and Connor couldn't help but snicker at the words and tone.

\--------------------------

After about ten minutes of waiting and doing practically nothing, Connor having started small talk with some of the androids they were met by a model WV200 android, he was a newer model, Created just before the revolution, a handsome model with slightly darker skin, jet black hair, and gorgeous green eyes. "Good evening detective" Connor shook the, half naked, androids hand as he stood up, the android worker seemed only to care about Connor over Hank and Gavin. "So, what brings ya here?"

This seems like a good moment to mention that the android worker was currently twirling Connors tie around his finger, Connor himself didn't really care and pretty much acted like he wasn't even doing it.

"You live a house down from the Corona family, is that correct?" Connor asked, though he could practically feel the welling feeling to say something coming off of Hank and even Gavin, it was odd but Connor held his stature to show they didn't need to say anything.

"That is correct, they were such a lovely family, it's a shame what happened" the android took a hand from Connors tie and placed it on his own face as if deep in thought.

"Do you have any information that could help us find the father and children? Anything at all?" Connor asked and the android paused for a moment.

"Well...perhaps...he was known to stop in here on occasion, rent a male worker by the name of Nicholas and leave without a word, the night before the accident he left in...what I can describe as a rush. And that night I saw him loading the daughter and son into the bus that had just stopped...I thought nothing of it, he was known to take the bus because he had a strong opinion on self driving cars but that was all the family owned...had I known what happened...well I could've done something to help those poor children" Connor put a hand on the androids shoulder and nodded "thank you for your help, is there anything else we should know?" Andreas shook his head and returned to twirling Connors tie.

"No...that's all I know, so I suppose you'll be leaving?" Connor looked back to Hank and Gavin who nodded. "If that is all then yes, we will be taking our leave". "So you won't be interested in staying for a bit?" 

Now the android was clearly flirting with Connor and before he could even say a word a hand was on each of his shoulders.

"No he won't be"

Two voices spoke at this moment, the right voice was Hank, and the left voice was Gavin.

Hank noticeably looked at Gavin before they practically escorted Connor out of the building, Andreas blowing kisses at them as they left and Connor thanking him for the help and the manager for his time hurriedly.

"The hell was that? A second android gets all handsy with you and you don't do shit to stop it?" Hank didn't sound mad, just a bit uneasy. "Yeah the hell asshole, he was clearly making moves but you're way out of his league" Connor and Hank turned to Gavin who looked confused. "What?" "Why do you care who's in Connors league?" Hank questioned and Gavin practically shriveled into a ball as he got in the backseat.

The ride back to the precinct was a quiet one. Not even Hanks radio blared music. But Connor was sure at least Hank could hear his thirium pump beating as hard as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the chapter!
> 
> All androids are attracted to Connor, and humans, its practically canon lmao
> 
> Hank is good dad but Hank is also suspicious of Gavin
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> <3


	7. If I Told You What I Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, men and women, human and android, they all like Connor. Also this chapter gets a bit angsty but also a little heated imma just throw that in here *awink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the 100% late reply but I'm in my senior year of highschool its rough lmao and I may or may not have forgot my password for awhile but we won't talk about that cause I'm back! If you guys are still interested in this please leave a comment so I know!

Connors thirium pump continued to beat hard in his chest as they continued the drive to the precinct to update the evidence with what information Andreas had given them, they would return to the Eden Club at a later date to speak to the android named Nicholas who appeared to be having an involuntary affair with the murderer they were looking for at this very moment. 

Hank opened his mouth to speak just as Connor put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes blinking rapidly and his LED flashing between red and yellow.

'Send Help, Please'

Was the message sent to Connor along with a location. "We need to get to Mason Street" Hank pressed his foot to the break and turned his head to question Connor as to why. "NOW" the android practically yelled (this tone caused Gavin to shiver but we're going to ignore that) Hank decided not to question it and pressed his foot to the gas and drove to Mason Street in downtown Detroit. 

Upon arriving they found they weren't the only ones who had been called, two other teams with android detectives that Connor was familiar with were there as well. They were already setting up a crime scene. 

"Connor"

A red headed female detective android, model AS600, named Abigail approached him. "You know Emily correct?...she only wants to see you" she spoke pointing Connor, Hank, and Gavin in the direction of the android so named 'Emily'.

Emily was an android Connor was familiar with and even would go as far as to call her his friend, he had helped rescue her from an abusive owner who refused to give her up as a slave after the revolution, she now had a house and an android child of her own named Gabriel. She was nice, she often talked to him over the phone or over coffee. 

"Emily?" Connor spoke causing the female android to look up.

Common to her model her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, her green eyes looked at him with relief and her freckled face almost seemed to smile even in her crisis.

Connor sat down beside the girl with a shock blanket around her shoulders, Hank greeted her and she smiled to him, almost completely ignored Gavin Reed.

"It's nice to see you Connor..." She spoke, using the blanket to wipe some Therium from multiple scratches on her face and arms, bruises marked her arms as well.

"You as well Emily...what happened?" He asked and she immediately hugged the android and began sobbing. "He took Gabriel Connor...he took my baby boy" Connors eyes grew wide as did Hanks. "Emily...tell me what happened"

\--------------------------------

Emily and Gabriel had been out for a walk close to there home, the boy wanted to go to the store and visit the dalmatian who was always seated outside next to a vender table who sold hot chocolate to benefit the animal shelter. Emily and her son had passed an alleyway when they were dragged in by a shadowy figure. He grabbed the child and grabbed at Emily's wrists and arms when she tried to fight back, he slapped her and as a final result he shoved his hand into her chest and removed her Therium pump, as she passed out and shut down she heard her child crying out to her but she couldn't help him. The officers had found her and inserted her therium pump, minimal damage was done in that regard.

\------------------------

Connor patted her shoulders and held her as she sobbed against him. This had to be their murderer and kidnapper, but why had he stolen another android child? He couldn't think of a reason but he felt for his friend. "We'll find Gabriel, Emily, I promise you that" Emily hugged him tight and before he stood she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Connor" she whispered.

They did all they could but there was minimal evidence, Connor told Emily to keep in contact and with that they had to leave, this wasn't their case. Hank had been informed that they could upload Connors memory the next day, and they should go home and rest for the long day tomorrow of finding this man.

\---------------

Upon arriving home Connor was already on his laptop uploading his memory and doing research on evidence.

Hank informed Gavin and Connor that he was going to get pizza and beer for tonight, to which Gavin responded while Connor was engrossed in his research.

"Hey Tin Man?" Connor hardly looked up but he acknowledged Gavins question. 

"Was she like a girlfriend or something?" Gavin asked

"Who Emily?"

"Yeah the android from today"

"Of course not...she's my friend detective Reed, I helped her when she was being abused after the revolution"

"She likes you Connor, it's obvious"

"How so detective?"

"She did things that people who like other people do"

"I don't believe she did detective"

"Oh my god Connor she kissed you!"

"It was a friendly kiss detective"

"Oh yeah so if I came up and kissed you it wouldn't be a friendly kiss?"

Connor staid silent.

"That depends detective" Connor finally answered "where would you be kissing me?"

Gavin paused "...that came out wrong"

"You said you have a crush on a male android detective Reed, if you don't mind me prying, who would it be?"

Gavin gulped. Connor seemed to be getting closer. Was this room getting hotter?

"Well Gav-"

Connor never finished that sentence as Gavin silenced him by kissing him, and not a 'friendly kiss' either. A lip kiss. As quickly as it started the door was opening and Gavin shoved Connor away, they both looked confused, eyes wide.

"Gavin?" Connor whispered just as Hank came through the door, three pizzas in one hand and a case of beer in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I'm sorry! But I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
